A Time To Cast Away Stones
by Aunt Bran
Summary: Leah and Embry learn some valuable life lessons while falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

"In fact, not forgiving is like drinking rat poison and then waiting for the rat to die." Anne Lamott, _Traveling Mercies: Some Thoughts on Faith_ (1999)

The pack had gathered in wolf form for a strategy meeting, and Leah was at it again. She closed her eyes, imagining Sam naked, on his back, his tumescent dick pointing skyward. The others tried to ignore the image projected through the pack mind as she licked her lips, leaning closer...

"That's it. I've had enough." Seth phased to human form, turning his back to the assembly as he pulled on his tattered cutoffs and then glared at his sister.

"Leah!" Sam's powerful voice held the dreaded Alpha timbre that never failed to get everyone's attention. "Stop it! Leave us - go home!"

The grey wolf whimpered, but there was no fighting it. She stood on shaky legs and turned from the beach, her tail swishing angrily. But she headed for home, powerless to override the Alpha command.

At least she was giving Embry a break today. For some reason, he had been the target of her ire for the past few days. Leah had pictured his mother, Tiffany, in compromising positions with Quil Sr., Joshua Uley, and even Billy Black - to Embry's embarrassment and the pack's discomfort. No one knew for sure who Embry's father was, but the others avoided the subject to spare his feelings. Not Leah. She seemed determined to make everyone as uncomfortable as possible, and it was getting old. Sam had tried to be understanding, since his imprint on her cousin was the obvious catalyst for her hateful behavior, but he could not allow her to usurp his authority.

The meeting finally broke up, and Seth took off into the deep woods for a run. He loved his sister, but he would have been more sympathetic if she wasn't so mean and hurtful.

Embry pulled on his shorts and headed to the Clearwater house at a slow jog. Leah was lying on the porch swing, knees bent, staring at the ceiling. He picked up her feet and slid under them, rocking the swing gently as he sat and rested his hands on her denim clad legs. "You okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," she snapped without looking at him. "What's it to you?"

She could hear the smile in his voice. "I have a theory. I think you need a friend, and I happen to like you."

She stared at him, incredulous. "Seriously, Embry? You want to be my fucking FRIEND?"

He laughed aloud. "Well, let's just start out with plain friend, and we'll see where it goes from there. I'm certainly not opposed to the idea of being your fucking friend."

Leah almost smiled, but she caught herself. Instead, she spoke softly. "Why is it so damn difficult to piss you off, Embry Call?"

His hands smoothed over her legs and she flinched but did not move them. "I guess I'm just a naturally happy guy, Leah. I don't really see the point in getting mad all the time...no offense. I've had my share of troubles, I suppose, but things could be so much worse. Look at Billy, for instance - do you see him bitching all the time? It must be awfully frustrating, depending on Jake for the simplest things. Nah, I'm pretty lucky."

Terrific. A stand-up philosopher. Leah swung her feet around and stood, escaping into the house with a slam of the screen door. Embry smiled and watched her go, admiring the way her worn jeans clung to her perfect ass and blissfully aware that she wasn't reading his mind at the moment.

The change was subtle, but eventually everybody noticed it. They were all afraid to mention Leah's good mood, perhaps superstitious that saying anything might jinx it. They didn't know what happened - hell, they didn't even care - but they breathed a collective sigh of relief when a week went by without a single tantrum.

Embry was waiting on the porch when Leah got home from patrol on Friday afternoon. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey yourself." She didn't smile, but she didn't smack him in the head either. Baby steps. He shrugged and moved over on the step, making room for her. She sat.

Embry reached into his pocket and produced a pair of tickets. "The carnival is in town, over in Forks. Would you like to go?"

Her gaze shifted to the tickets, then to his face. "Is this a date?"

"Nope. Just friends."

"I don't do carnivals. And I don't have friends." His brown eyes bored into hers, and she sighed. "But I do need coffee. Want some?"

He nodded, smiling, and followed her into the house. Sue looked up from her newspaper, surprised that Leah was not alone. "Hi, Honey - and hello, Embry." She smiled and placed a warm loaf of cinnamon raisin bread on the table, retreating to the porch with her paper.

"Thanks, Mrs. C.," Embry muttered to her departing figure. He cut a couple of generous slices of the fragrant bread while Leah fussed with the coffee maker. She set two mugs on the table and took a seat across from Embry, wrapping her hands around the steaming brew.

"So. This friend thing. How does it work?" Leah stared at her hands.

Embry grinned, leaning back against his chair. "Nothing to it. We talk on the phone, braid each other's hair…" He laughed at her sour expression. "I'm kidding, Leah. Let's just make it up as we go, okay?"

Leah shrugged. "Well, I suppose I don't hate you as much as some of the others," she admitted grudgingly.

Embry shook his head slowly, a smile playing across his lips. "It's a start."

Without another word, Leah rinsed her coffee cup and headed upstairs. Embry reminded himself that he'd always known this wouldn't be easy. The screen banged as Seth came in the back door, sniffing audibly. "Embry, there better be some of that bread left…" He grinned when he saw half a loaf on the table. He picked it up, biting into it without slicing. He moaned appreciatively. "Muff vat?" he asked, pointing to the tickets with his mouth full.

"Carnival," Embry explained. "Wanna go?"

Seth looked at him, taking the time to chew and swallow before answering. "Why would you buy me a ticket to the carnival?"

"I didn't." Embry grinned. "I thought I had a date, but it got canceled. Do you want to go or not?"

"Hell yeah!" Seth chortled.

"I'll pick you up at eight," Embry tossed over his shoulder. He climbed into his red and white Ford F150 and lumbered off toward home, leaving the tickets lying on the kitchen table.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly midnight when they got back, and there was a light on in the living room. Seth swung easily out of the cab and then registered surprise when Embry parked the truck and followed him up the walk. He was carrying the silly stuffed unicorn he'd insisted on winning, spending more than $40 before he finally got all the baseballs in the basket. Seth raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me that's not for my sister."

Embry grinned. "Don't tell me; let me guess. She doesn't do unicorns."

Seth stopped and turned to his friend, suddenly serious. "She doesn't do boyfriends, Embry. You know that, right?"

Embry's smile never dimmed. "She said she doesn't hate me, Seth. From Leah - that's practically a marriage proposal!" Seth shook his head and they walked in together to find Leah on the couch in flannel pants and a tank top, reading. She didn't look up, though with her powerful hearing she might have heard their banter. Seth clattered up the stairs, and Embry lifted Leah's bare feet and sat, placing one of her feet on the unicorn's horn of golden felt - which happened to be on his lap.

Without looking up from her book, Leah deadpanned, "Is that a unicorn in your lap, or are you just _really_ happy to see me?"

Embry started to laugh, and before long Leah cracked a smile. She closed the book and smacked him on the arm with it, laughing along with him. Setting the book on the floor, she reached for the unicorn and looked it full in the face. "Embry, this is the ugliest thing I ever saw! What game did you lose that they stuck you with this beast?"

He tried to look insulted, but he was still snickering so it didn't really work. "I'll have you know I spent a small fortune to win him for you, Leah! Now you have to name him."

She didn't hesitate. "Spike. It's the only name that fits his...um...personality!"

Embry laughed again. "Spike it is. Well, it looks like my work here is done. Good night, Spike. Good night, Leah." He blew a kiss in Spike's direction, and then one in Leah's. She smiled and shook her head, then reached for her book.

Just before he closed the front door, Embry turned around. "Leah? I was wondering. How about coffee, tomorrow after school?"

She sighed theatrically. "Okay. But it's not a date."

He grinned. "Right." He locked the door and closed it behind him, whistling as he walked down the path to his truck.

They sat in a booth and sipped their hot coffee. Embry looked at Leah, took a deep breath, and ventured, "Did you ever think about forgiving Sam and Emily?"

She blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

He sighed. "It's just...it seems to make you sad. More than anybody else, I mean. Do you really need to carry all that around?"

Leah reached for her purse. "Look, Embry, next time you plan to psychoanalyze me, you need to make that clear. So I can say no thanks."

He caught her hand. "Look, I'm sorry. Please sit. I won't bring it up again." He looked so sincere, she slumped back in the seat, crowding into the corner of the booth. She snatched her hand back.

"Just what is it you want from me, Embry? Did Sam send you to lower my defenses?"

He shook his head, looking pained. "I really am sorry. It's just I think about you. A lot. And I like to see you smile. You have a beautiful smile, Leah."

"Bite me, Embry." Leah was no expert at accepting compliments, but the corners of her mouth turned up just enough so a dimple appeared in her cheek. It was adorable, but Embry knew better than to point that out.

Embry paid their tab and opened the passenger door of his truck. "I realize you're perfectly capable of opening the door, but I'm a gentleman. Okay?"

Leah grinned. "You're learning. I gotta hand you that." She climbed in and he closed the door, then hopped in the driver's side. He put the key in the ignition but didn't start the engine.

"Out of gas?" she quipped.

He shook his head. "No, but while I have you captive I just thought I'd ask if you'll have dinner with me tomorrow." He looked at her, his eyes pleading.

"Hmph. Sounds like a date," she grumbled. "But...sure. Why not? Just keep your hands to yourself."

He grinned and started the engine. "I'll try, but it won't be easy. I've gotta tell you, Leah. I'm smitten."

She sighed loudly, but there was that dimple.

Embry stood just inside the door, and he whistled when Leah came down the stairs. She was wearing a powder blue sweater and a short skirt that showed miles of tanned, shapely leg. He reached for her hand, but she pulled back. "Hands...remember?" Okay, she was skittish. Hands clasped behind his back, he bent down quickly and brushed his lips against hers - a brief, flirtatious butterfly kiss. He smirked at her look of surprise.

Sue peeked in from the kitchen, drying her hands on a dish towel. "Have fun, kids. Charlie's taking me out for dinner too - maybe we'll double date one of these days." She laughed at Leah's horrified expression, winked at Embry, and went back to the kitchen.

Leah touched the small of Embry's back to push him out the door. When they got to his truck, she stepped back and let him open the door. "See? I can be a girl!"

His eyes swept over her and he grinned. "I sort of noticed that."

Leah found him easy to talk to. It had been a long time since someone had paid rapt attention to her every word, and she was enjoying it in spite of herself. They had so much shared history - had known each other all their lives. They'd been to the same school, knew the same people, even had some relatives in common. Distant relatives, Embry assured her. They lingered over coffee, and Leah whispered, "If you could change one thing about our wolves, what would it be?"

Embry didn't hesitate. "Mind reading. I know it's necessary, but I believe some things should be private. And that's not aimed at you, Leah. I know you've been hurt and you were lashing out. But it's the reason some of the kids at school think I'm gay. I don't go around bragging about my conquests."

Leah interrupted with a smile. "You do have conquests then." It was not a question, since she knew his mind and knew his heart.

He smiled. "A few. And the whole pack knows how I feel about you. What would you change?"

"Imprinting," she answered automatically. "To be honest, it's why I'm afraid to let myself...to return...to be close to you," she finally finished lamely. "What if we were together - even married - and you imprinted on someone else?" Her eyes filled with tears and she wiped at them angrily.

"I mean no disrespect to our Alpha, Leah, but I'd handle it differently. No voodoo power, in heaven or on earth, is gonna tell me who I can care for. Sam has a lot of responsibilities, a lot of pressures. But I wouldn't cave."

They talked softly until the waiter stood nearby and tactfully cleared his throat. They looked around and realized the place was empty. "Oops." Embry laughed. "I guess we'd better go and let them lock up."

On the drive home, Leah scooted over to the middle of the seat. She tried not to be obvious about breathing in his masculine scent, but it was nice. She had to admit, if only to herself, that she was enjoying the attention of a good-looking, intelligent, and kind young man. He turned off the ignition in her driveway but didn't move right away.

"I had a great time, Leah." He turned to look at her, and he lightly touched the side of her face She was so beautiful, her dark eyes sparkling in the moonlight - her lips slightly parted. He warned himself to take it slow, give her time. There was plenty of time to soothe the aching in his heart - as well as his other parts. Leah surprised him with a chaste kiss. She leaned in and touched her lips to his for just the briefest moment - sparks flew, leaving both of them unsatisfied and yearning for more. But the moment had passed, and he walked her up to the porch and said good night.

They both lay awake for a long time, reliving the evening and promising themselves to be more assertive tomorrow. But tomorrow seems always to have a mind of its own.


	3. Chapter 3

The object of her confusion arrived at Leah's door early and tapped gently but persistently. Seth pulled his pillow over his head, and Sue simply didn't have their hearing capacity. That left Leah to crawl out of bed and peek through the peephole in the front door. With a string of muttered profanity, she opened the door. "Are you lost, Sam?"

His smile was tentative. "Nope. I just wondered if I could talk to you, LeeLee. Just for a few minutes."

She stiffened. "First of all, don't call me that. And secondly...don't call me anything, Sam. I have no interest in talking to you." She tried to slam the door, but he stuck his big foot in the way.

"Please, Leah. Just five minutes."

She opened the door and stepped back with a sigh, closing it after him. She stalked into the kitchen and he followed, watching as she put on a pot of coffee. He sat at the table and folded his hands. "I just wanted to tell you I appreciate your change in attitude. It's making it easier on me - and everyone."

Leah leaned against the counter, trying to keep as much distance as possible between them. "I hope you understand that I don't give a flying fuck about making your life easier. Just so we're clear." He winced but didn't reply. He did, however, rise from his seat and walk toward her. There was no place to go, no escape, as he invaded her personal space and placed his warm, familiar hands on her hips.

Her voice was a croak, and she hated herself for that. "What do you think you're doing, Sam?"

"We don't have to be enemies," he murmured, his face mere inches from hers. She was appalled to realize, with a jolt, that she still wanted him. Her palms were sweaty, and she knew he could hear her heart pounding. He leaned in, and her hand moved like lightning. The slap echoed through the small space, followed quickly by his deep chuckle. "Don't you think I can tell how you feel, Leah? I can hear it, I can feel it - I can even smell it! It would be so simple! And Emily would never have to know…"

She put her hands against his solid chest and shoved, giving her room to scamper to the other side of the table. She couldn't believe the bastard actually _missed_ the constant reminders of their intimate moments that she had been using to annoy him - and the rest of the pack. "How DARE you? I am not your possession, Sam Uley, and any affection I felt for you is long gone. Does it bother you so much that I'm moving on with my life? Get out of my house!"

Her voice had been rising, and Sue scuffed into the kitchen in her slippers, belting her robe. "I think that's for the best, Sam," she agreed quietly. She opened the back door and, with one lingering glance at Leah, he left, heading across the back yard and into the woods.

Sue wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Don't give him that power over you, honey," she murmured, kissing Leah's hair. "You have someone in your life who really cares for you - only you. Embry is a good man. I don't know if he's your forever guy, but right now he makes you happy." She smiled. "I can tell."

Leah offered her mom a weak smile and trudged back up the stairs. She turned her phone off and crawled under the covers.

"Leah? You okay?" The bed creaked slightly under Embry's weight, and he placed a warm hand on her back. "Your mom said I could come up - as long as I left the door open."

Leah rolled over to face him. "Of course she did," she smiled. She felt better already, looking up at his handsome face. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed some time to think."

"And have you had time to figure it all out?" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

She pulled herself up, leaning back against the headboard, and looked at him earnestly. "What would you say if I told you I decided to go back to Sam? That I'll take him any way I can get him, even part-time, on the sly?"

He thought about it for a full minute. "IF I believed you - and, for the record, I don't - I'd say that all I want is for you to be happy. And I'd step aside. However... " He slipped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest, and she didn't fight him. It felt too good. "I do not believe you would settle for that, so my response to that silly question is moot."

Leah looked up at him, completely serious. "You get me, Embry. How is that?"

"I care enough to listen to you, Lee. And I would really love to kiss you right now." He smiled and leaned in, his lips touching hers. His kiss was warm, soft, and increasingly demanding. His tongue slipped inside her open mouth, fanning the flames that were poised to engulf them both. A light step on the stairs sent them scrambling to rearrange clothing. Sue didn't even glance Leah's way as she entered Seth's room across the hall with a pile of clean, folded clothes. Leah chuckled softly, pulling up the strap of her pajama top.

"Maybe we should continue this discussion someplace else," Leah suggested with a smile.

"Nobody's home at my house," Embry laughed softly as Sue headed back down the stairs.

Leah stood, peeling off her top. "It's not like you've never seen me naked, Embry." She stepped closer and placed a finger under his chin, closing his mouth. "Well, okay, maybe it is different after that kiss." She laughed and pulled off her flannel pants, wiggling into a pair of jeans and zipping them up before dragging a tee shirt onto her naked torso. "C'mon. We need to...talk." She slipped her feet into a pair of sandals and started down the stairs.

"Mom! I'm going over Embry's for a while - see ya later!" The screen door slammed behind them as they jumped into Embry's truck. Leah slid over and laid her head on his shoulder, her hand resting lightly on his thigh.

"I meant that...about talking," Leah said softly as he parked in his driveway. "I don't know how to do this, Embry. There's no denying that I like you - or that I want you - but can I trust you? I thought I could trust Sam. I thought I loved him."

"Yes. You can trust me, Leah. And we will just talk if that's what you want."

She sighed. "Oh no you don't. You don't kiss me like that and then just talk to me." She grinned at him, then hopped out of the truck. "Come on. I've got a better idea." She stood on the porch and waited for him to unlock the door.

After making sure the house was empty, Embry led her into his bedroom. It was surprisingly neat, the bed neatly made with a dark blue comforter. She sat on the edge and patted the bed beside her. He sat. Leah kissed him, then looked into his eyes. "I'm trusting you, Embry. You know I'm pretty fragile right now, even though the rest of the world thinks I'm tough. Don't break me, okay?"

"Leah," he breathed. "I'll never hurt you. I only want to love you."

"Love me then," she whispered, a soft growl issuing from her throat. "Please."


	4. Chapter 4

Embry surprised himself with an answering snarl, pinning her to the bed. They made fast, furious, violent love. Their wolves simmered just below the surface as they bit, grunted, and slammed their bodies together. Embry's room did not survive the encounter in its original pristine condition, but afterwards they lay side by side, breathless and satisfied, amid the wreckage. Leah looked around at the cracked headboard, the torn bedspread, and the shredded clothing. "Embry, I'm sor…"

His lips stopped her in mid-apology with a searing kiss. "Leah Clearwater, I would happily burn the entire house down for that kind of sex." He grinned at her, his index finger tracing her full, bruised lips. "Not that I knew it even existed before today," he chuckled deeply. His eyes smoldered as he scanned her body.

"That was incredible," she agreed. "I never knew it could be like that."

"Well, I think we can blame our wolves," Embry smiled. "I normally have a little more finesse - you know, gentle kisses and caresses to get you in the mood."

Leah raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should demonstrate - I'm not sure I'm getting it." She smirked. "If you're up to it, that is,"

Embry laughed, then tucked her short hair behind her ear as he kissed the side of her face. His other hand moved gently across her rib cage, and she stifled a yelp. His gentle touch was liquid fire on her sensitive skin. She moved her hand to his hip, gently caressing. "Like this?"

He gasped softly. "Mmm hmmm." They continued to touch gently, softly, their fingers gliding over each other's bodies as they kissed.

"You know, this is very nice too," she smiled as his lips moved to her smooth shoulder. He rolled her onto her back, his tongue teasing her breast before he closed his mouth around a nipple, causing her to draw in a sharp breath. She moaned and almost lost track of his hand, traveling north from her bent knee, until… "Oh!" He smiled, hesitating as she arched her back and breathed, "Oh god - don't stop!"

With no further damage to the furniture, they each managed to achieve another heart-stopping climax before curling up together to catch their breath and rest. He slipped his arm around her waist and drew her closer, whispering in her ear, "Is it okay for me to say we're dating now?"

She laughed, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing his fingers. "Unfortunately, the first time one of us phases it will become completely unnecessary to say anything at all." Her eyes opened wide. "Shit! What time is it?"

Embry reached for the bedside table and turned the clock around so they could see it. Leah groaned. "Fuck! I'm late for patrol!" She kissed him quickly and headed for the back door, glancing around to make sure no one was in sight.

Embry came up behind her. "It's okay, Leah. You're not the first person to ever be late for patrol, baby. Who are you relieving?" She didn't have to answer. The fear in her eyes told him it was Sam. She leaped off the porch in a silvery flurry of fur.

Sam was gone when she got to her post, and she was breathing easier by the time she got home. Embry was waiting on the porch, his lanky frame crammed into a folding chair. He was trying to appear relaxed, but his eyes scanned her face carefully. "Everything okay?"

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Just fine, Em. I didn't even see him." Embry's eyes hardened as he peered over her shoulder, and his arms wound protectively around her waist. Sam was stalking up the driveway.

"We need to talk, Leah. Alone."

Leah opened her mouth to answer, but Embry quickly cut in. "Anything you have to say to Leah can be said in front of me." His voice was not quite a growl.

Leah looked from one to the other. "I'm right here, fellas. And perfectly capable of speaking for myself."

Sam ignored her. "This is pack business, Call, and it has nothing to do with you."

"Sorry, Sam," Embry insisted. "Last time I checked I was a member of the same pack."

Now it was Sam who was growling. Leah stood between them with her hands on her hips and shouted. "Both of you - come with me!" Too surprised to argue, they followed her into the kitchen, where she opened a drawer and pulled out a twelve inch ruler. She laid it on the kitchen table and turned to face them.

"Okay, whip them out. Let's settle this once and for all."

Sam looked at the ruler, then back at Leah. "What the hell are you talking about, Leah?" Embry looked amused. He was biting his lip to keep from smiling.

Leah spoke slowly and clearly. "Dicks, gentlemen. Whip them out. That's what this is about, isn't it? Whose is the biggest? C'mon, don't be shy. Let's get this resolved, here and now!" She tapped the ruler for emphasis. Embry tentatively reached for his zipper, but Leah froze him with a glare.

Sam backed toward the door. "You're crazy, Leah." In a final attempt to assert his authority, he added, "Next time I expect you to be on time!" as he escaped through the screen door.

Embry waited until he was out of sight to start laughing - until he realized Leah wasn't joining in. "I really can take care of myself, Embry. You don't need to speak for me. Ever." He looked down at her, properly chastised, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry about that, Lee. I have to remember that you're a warrior yourself, and I'll be more careful in the future. But I have to know." His impish smile returned. "Who would have won?"

She smiled up at him. "If I didn't know the answer, I would never have asked the question. He may have the biggest wolf, but…" She let the sentence trail off as she kissed him hungrily.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth was whining to Leah. "Oh man, I can't believe I have to patrol with Embry again! Jeez, Leah, all he wants to think about is you…"

Leah was about to point out that she was, after all, his sister, so it shouldn't be such torture for him - when he added the last word she didn't expect.

...naked!"

"Oh," Leah replied ineffectively. "Really?" She was trying not to smile. Embry did have a thing for her naked body, and she was happy to oblige his fantasies. They had become pretty much inseparable over the last few months, and the pack now accepted them as a couple..

"Look, I'm sorry, Seth - wanna trade? I'm scheduled with Jake this afternoon. I don't think we need permission from His Majesty as long as our shifts are covered. And I promise I'll behave."

He looked relieved. "Thanks, Leah. That would be great. I'll go grab a nap then while you and Embry take the 2:00 shift." He grinned. "Nice surprise for him." He started toward the stairs but suddenly turned back. "Leah? Are you okay?"

She frowned. "Of course I'm okay, Seth. Wolf...shifter...we don't get sick, remember?"

"No, it's not that." He held up a hand. "Listen."

With their super wolf sense of hearing, they could both hear traffic sounds from several roads within a perimeter of a couple of miles. There were a few varieties of birds in hearing distance, some small scurrying animals, a ticking grandfather clock, and just the two heartbeats. Only trouble was, Seth's superior hearing was picking up a third - faster than his and Leah's, faint, and steady. "That. Do you hear that?" he asked in a whisper.

Leah sighed. "Hear what, Seth? I hear the cars, the birds, the stupid clock. You're gonna have to be more specific," she grumped.

"Concentrate on heartbeats, Leah. Listen carefully."

Leah's eyes grew wide, and her hands flew protectively to her flat stomach. "What is that, Seth?" But she knew. In that split second, it all started to make sense. Embry had been teasing her that her breasts were bigger - she laughed and called it wishful thinking. The cravings. Subtle changes in her body that, taken individually, were not alarming. Holy shit. Leah sagged into a chair, the color draining from her face.

"Oh god, no. Not now. Not when everything is perfect." She looked up at her brother. "What am I gonna do, Seth? I can't lose him now!"

Seth frowned. "Lose who? What the hell are you talking about, Leah? Do you have that little faith in Embry?"

"You don't understand," she replied in a soft, quavering voice. "We haven't even talked about kids. The elders told me I couldn't...oh my god. Seth, you have to promise me. Don't tell anybody until I decide what to do. Promise!"

Seth's eyes narrowed. "What's to decide, Leah? You're pregnant. You're gonna have a baby. Within a couple of days, everybody in the pack will be able to hear that heartbeat."

Seth kissed his sister's cheek. "It's gonna work out, Leah. You'll see. A baby is a good thing - something to celebrate. And you and Embry will be great parents. Don't make it too complicated, okay?" He headed upstairs and Leah ran out the door. She caught up with Embry walking toward the perimeter.

"Hey, darlin'! This is a nice surprise!" He bent down and kissed her.

She laughed, kissing him back and inhaling deeply of his familiar, comfortable scent. "I traded patrols with Seth. Surprise!"

Embry stopped and stripped off his shirt, folding it carefully and stashing it in the usual hollow tree. He was unsnapping his jeans when he noticed Leah wasn't undressing. "Baby? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and began to undress. He watched, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Now that's a sight I'll never get tired of," he smirked. "Too bad we have to waste all this nudity!" He stepped away from her and phased, motioning with his head for her to follow. Leah followed suit, her sleek grey wolf looking small next to Embry's. Their colors were similar, but Embry had more black around his face and neck. He nuzzled her fur, his wolf sniffing its mate carefully, pacing nervously around her in a tight circle. Shit. The wolf knew. She was aware that the wolves had sharper senses than their human counterparts, but it hadn't occurred to her...well, it was too late now. The cat was out of the bag. So to speak.

"_Embry. I wanted to tell you in my own way. Damn stupid wolves_." Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "_I don't want you to feel...trapped. You don't have to...I mean...we can talk about it, okay_?"

"_Leah! Are you kidding me_?" It was comical, watching the wolf trying to hug his mate. He was beginning to realize that there's a good reason hugging is a human behavior. He licked her muzzle, prancing back and forth, resting his head on her back, whining softly. "_I love you! And I love our baby! Oh my god - our baby! It's like...a miracle! Leah, say something_!"

"_This really isn't what we planned for, Embry, is it? I mean - we're too young. What the heck are we gonna do with a baby? I don't know how to be a mom!_" She groaned. "_We've gotta be realistic._"

Embry stared at her. "_Why? Why do we have to be negative? I love you, Leah. That's never going to change. I want to marry you - oh, wait. I don't want to ask you this way. Pretend I didn't say that, okay? I want to do it right - in human form. But yeah, I love you! Did I mention that_?"

Leah shook her head. She pressed her face against his flank. "_I love you too, you goofball. And maybe you're right. Maybe it will all be okay. But Embry - a BABY_?"

He went tearing down the trail, sniffing carefully for any signs of danger, then came running back to her. "_You just take it slow - I'll do the scouting today. I'll tell Sam you won't be able to patrol for a while. He's not gonna be happy about this, Lee. Emily's been trying to get pregnant for a while now. Hey! Maybe the big guy's shooting blanks! I'm sorry - that was mean. But a BABY, Leah! Yours and mine! This is the best. Thing. Ever!_"


	6. Chapter 6

The seemingly endless patrol was finally over. Jacob and Seth were waiting in wolf form when Leah and Embry broke through the tree line. Embry saw them first and projected his joyous news across the clearing. "_Hey, Jake - guess what? We're having a baby!_" Leah barked sharply, then shook her head. So much for secrets. Seth shook with laughter, his fur rippling in the stiff breeze.

As soon as Leah and Embry were dressed, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly. "I've never missed my arms so much in my life!" he whispered. "I didn't think it was possible to love you more, but I was wrong." He chuckled. "Again."

Leah relaxed into his embrace. "It's not going to be easy, Embry. We have a lot of plans to make. And I think we'd better tell our parents soon - before somebody else does. Have I mentioned that you have a big mouth?"

He grinned. "The better to kiss you with, my dear." And he did.

Sam was chopping firewood in his back yard. Embry followed the sound and found his friend shirtless, wiping his face with his discarded tee shirt. "Got a few minutes, Sam? We need to talk."

Sam tossed the shirt onto the wood pile and reached into a cooler for a couple of cold beers. He handed one to Embry before popping the top and downing half the bottle in one long swig. "What's up, Embry?"

Without preamble, Embry said simply, "Leah's pregnant."

Sam froze. Embry noticed a slight twitch in the older man's jaw before he spoke again. "Is it yours?"

"Not funny, Sam. We're pretty excited about the baby. As you know, the elders didn't expect a female wolf to be able to conceive. Anyhow, my point is this. We don't think it's wise for Leah to be shifting while she's pregnant, so she'll need a leave of absence from patrol. I know that will make us short-handed, but I'll do what I can to fill the gap. I'm sure the others will cooperate as well."

Sam shook his head. "Not an option, Embry. It's the 21st century, and we don't coddle pregnant women any more. The tribe needs protecting, regardless of who's knocked up."

Embry tensed, then forced himself to answer calmly. It was a touchy subject for Sam right now, and he needed to be the bigger man. "I'm sorry, Sam. Did I make that sound like a request? It wasn't. I was just letting you know, out of respect for my Alpha. Let me put it this way." He noticed his hand tightening on the neck of the beer bottle, and he set it down carefully. "Leah won't be available to patrol until after the baby is born. At that time, we can revisit the situation."

A low growl issued from Sam's throat. "I wasn't aware that you were making decisions for the pack now."

Embry shook his head. "Only where my child is involved, Sam. And I want you to know that it was actually Jacob who suggested it." He knew Sam wouldn't dare to overrule the rightful leader of the pack by birthright. Without another word, Sam picked up a fresh log and placed it precisely on the block. The muscles in his back and shoulders bunched, and with one mighty swing of his axe, the two halves went spinning off in opposite directions.

"I wish we had our own place." Leah sighed as she relaxed in Embry's arms. He pulled a blanket up over her, tucking it around her hips as he kissed the side of her face and settled back down beside her. His mother was due home from work shortly, so they knew they had to get dressed and make themselves presentable soon. "I hate having to leave you - and sleep alone."

"Marry me," he said simply. "I love you more than my life - you know that, right? You and the little guy." He placed his large hand on her stomach.

She smiled. "Or little girl," she corrected, rolling toward him to kiss his chest. She rested her right hand on his naked hip. "Aren't you cold?"

He laughed. "Never. And especially...not now."

"You mean, when you're in bed with your hot girlfriend?"

"That's exactly what I mean." He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him with a grin. "But I'd rather be in bed with my hot fiancee."

She braced herself on her hands and kissed the tip of his nose. "Oh? Is she prettier than me?" she teased.

"She's gorgeous. Much prettier than I deserve."

She tilted her head, looking him over carefully. "Oh, I don't know. You're pretty hot yourself, if a girl happens to go for the tall, dark, and handsome type."

"But will you?"

"Will I what, Embry?"

"Marry me."

"Of course. I am utterly and completely in love with you."

He grinned widely. "Of course, she says. Of course. God, how I love you, woman!" Their celebration lasted so long, they almost got caught by Embry's mom when she came home from work. As it was, they started madly pulling on clothes when they heard Tiffany's car in the driveway. They couldn't find Leah's underwear, so she was forced to go commando, dragging her jeans up and snapping them as Embry opened the bedroom door. She ran her fingers through her hair and put on a big smile.

"Hey, Mrs. Call. How was your day?"

"It was a long one, dear. How are you feeling? And what on earth is that sticking out of your sleeve, Embry?"

Embry blinked as his mother pulled out the scrap of red fabric and held up Leah's thong. She handed it to Leah and, laughing, went to start dinner. Embry followed her into the kitchen. "Sorry, Mom. We were celebrating - I asked Leah to marry me, and she said yes!"

Tiffany hugged each of them in turn. "No explanation necessary, Embry. In spite of my advanced age, I still remember where babies come from." Embry groaned, blushing, and Leah laughed and tucked the thong in her pocket. "Will you stay for dinner, Leah? It's pot roast - Embry's favorite."

"I'd love to, Mrs. Call. Mom's going out with Charlie again, and I'm not much of a cook."

"In that case, come help me make the gravy. And I'm Tiffany, Leah. You'll be Mrs. Call yourself pretty soon."


	7. Chapter 7

(NOTE: I try to thank everyone who takes the time to review; you all know how much that means! And to those who review as "guest" - I can't reply to you individually, but please know I appreciate your input and your kind remarks!)

"Now, I want you to be honest with me, Embry. I followed your mom's recipe, but it just doesn't look like hers."

Embry nodded. The house smelled heavenly, but the apple pie didn't look quite done. It was a tad lopsided, but he was proud of Leah for trying to make such a tricky dessert. She was going crazy staying home all day, and even Sue wasn't much company lately. She was staying at Charlie's for days at a time. On the other hand, it gave him and Leah some much-needed privacy. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think there's a little baby bump there," he smiled, breathing in her scent. "And the heartbeat is strong and steady. Does the doctor have a guess as to how far along you are?"

"He says about five months," she replied, leaning her head back against his chest. "But I think I'm gonna have to find another doctor. The nurse was a little suspicious when I wouldn't let her take my temperature." She sighed. "If they found out it's 108, they'd toss me in a cage. I'm not sure what to do."

"You don't have a lot of options, honey," Embry said, holding her close. "There's either Dr. Cullen or the tribal medicine man. Neither one is especially attractive, but it's all we've got. Your mom's got medical training as a nurse, but I doubt if she'll want the responsibility of delivering the baby all by herself."

Leah sighed. "I guess it's Dr. Cullen. I'll call him tomorrow and see if he'll agree to see me. But I'm not going to that creepy place alone. Ever!" She turned to face him. "Mom left fried chicken for dinner, and we can have pie for dessert. Then you can help me with the dishes." She smiled up at him. "And after that, we can do anything we want. Mom and Charlie are in Seattle for a couple of days."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." He grinned and patted her on the rear. "Let's get this dinner thing over with so we can get to the good stuff! I'm thinking...cuddling on the couch, pretending to watch a movie."

"Perfect! We haven't watched White Christmas yet this year, and I know it by heart so it won't matter if I miss most of it." She laughed and turned to the stove. "You set the table and I'll get dinner on."

The pie was edible, but barely. Embry figured Leah must have forgotten to add something, possibly sugar, but he wolfed down two pieces and raved about it. She tried just a bite. "Are you sure it isn't too tart? I think your mom's was sweeter."

"My mom has a sweet tooth, babe. It's perfect. And I can't believe you made your own crust. Mom says that's the hardest part." He bent and kissed her head on his way to the sink with his plate.

Washing dishes side by side, Leah asked, "Do you think Carlisle will have ultrasound equipment? Or maybe I can see him at the hospital. It should be possible to tell the baby's sex pretty soon. If we want to know, that is. I think I do. I'm too excited to wait. How about you?"

Embry grinned at her. "I can't wait! I don't care, one way or the other, but I'm just dying to know. And we've got to plan a wedding, find a place to live...jeez, Leah! Why are we wasting time washing dishes?" He chuckled.

"I talked to my mom about that, Embry. With her spending so much time at Charlie's, she thought we might like to stay here for a while. If you think it would be awkward with Seth across the hall, she said we can have the family room on the first floor. After we're married, of course." She smiled. "She's a bit old fashioned, as you know."

"That makes sense, Leah. That way we can pay her some rent and still put away some money to get our own place one day. Have you given any thought to the wedding?"

She took her time drying her hands, then took his hand and led him into the family room. "I don't want a big wedding, honey. Just our families - maybe the pack. On the beach. What do you think?"

He sank down on the couch, pulling her onto his lap. "I'll marry you any time - with a fox, in a box, here or there, anywhere," he quipped.

"Well, that's a relief, Dr. Seuss," she laughed. "Let's do it before I get so huge you have to push me out to the water in a wheelbarrow. How about New Years day? We can make it a real celebration."

"Might be a little chilly," he murmured against her lips. "At least for the humans. But yeah, I like that idea." He kissed her deeply, and for a while she forgot all about the plans they had to make.

"You have beautiful hair," Leah spoke softly, running her fingers through it. "Have you ever thought of growing it long?"

He smiled, closing his eyes. "Yeah - until I phased. Then it seemed like it would just be too much trouble. But I will if you want me to."

"Nah. Makes it easier to get to your ears this way." She chuckled, then nibbled at his ear lobe. He squirmed, and she rearranged herself on his lap. "Hmmm...seems like there's a direct line from your ear to your...er…"

He laughed aloud. "You're a grown, pregnant woman, Leah. Surely you can say penis! Go ahead, try it…"

She shook her head, laughing. "Nope. I can't. It just isn't easy for me to say. On the other hand, I have no problem with this." She slipped off his lap and unsnapped his jeans, unzipping them slowly as he watched, transfixed. As she bent her head to demonstrate, he slid forward, arching his back and moaning softly. His hands gripped the couch cushion and his voice cracked as he whispered, "Fuck, Leah...ahhhhh…" At that point he was rendered incapable of speech.

"Doctor Cullen's office," the perky female voice answered.

"Oh, hello. This is Leah Clearwater. Is Dr. Cullen in?"

"No, Leah, I'm sorry. He's at the hospital right now. It's Esme, dear. Can I help you with something, or give him a message for you?"

"Not exactly - I wanted to make an appointment. I'm pregnant, you see, and my fiance - Embry - thinks I need specialized care."

Leah could hear the smile in Esme's voice. "Well, congratulations! And yes, I see what you mean. I'm absolutely sure Carlisle would be happy to handle your prenatal care, Leah. I have his schedule right here on the computer. Would you like to see him at the hospital? He's there on Tuesdays and Thursdays - or I'm sure he would make special arrangements…"

"No, that would be fine." Leah breathed a sigh of relief. She'd forgotten that Carlisle had an office in the hospital complex.

They set an appointment for the following week and Leah hung up. She grinned at Embry. "She said to be prepared for an ultrasound. He should be able to tell us the baby's sex!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Just relax, Leah. And look toward the monitor. I'll point out the features to you because it's a little hard to see."

Leah gripped Embry's hand and whispered, "That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen! Look at the foot! Oh my god - wow!"

Carlisle grinned. "Any last minute guesses?" He moved the wand and pointed to a spot on the monitor. "That's something that little girls don't have, folks. It's definitely a boy."

Leah whispered to Embry, "See? He can't say it either - and he's a doctor!" She turned serious. "That's our son, Embry. Can you believe it?" She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it, her eyes misty but still glued to the monitor.

Embry shook his head. "It's almost too much to take in, Leah." He kissed her gently.

Carlisle smoothed a warm washcloth over Leah's stomach, removing the jelly-like substance. "I'll leave you to get your clothes rearranged, and we'll meet in my office. Take your time." Embry took her hand and helped her sit up. She swung her legs around and stood.

"This is the first time it's actually felt real," she said as she pulled her jeans up over the small baby bump. She wrapped her arms around Embry's neck. "I can't wait to meet him now."

New Years Day dawned chilly and uncharacteristically clear. The sun tried valiantly to provide some warmth, but the temperature remained stubbornly in the 40's. Sue looked at Leah. "Are you sure you want to do this, honey? It's really chilly out there."

"Mom, you and Grandma - and probably all my female relatives for hundreds of years - bathed in the ocean on the day of your weddings. It's tradition. And don't worry - you know I don't get sick."

Leah didn't linger in the water. She walked out far enough to immerse herself in the cold water and stayed just long enough to petition the Great Spirit to bless her marriage and her unborn son. Then she hurried back to the shore, wrapped herself in a large towel, and hopped in her truck, where the engine was still running with the heat cranking. She basked in the warmth for a few minutes before heading back to the house to continue with wedding preparations.

Sue was putting the finishing touches on the wedding cake. She looked up and directed "Warm shower and sweats - they're in your bathroom." She gave her daughter a peck on the cheek and went back to piping roses on top of the three tier chocolate cake. The icing was white buttercream, but the cake was chocolate per Embry's request. Sue's chocolate cake was legendary, and he was a big fan.

Leah came down a few minutes later clad in baggy sweats. She poured a cup of coffee and sat at the table. "Boy, Mom, another month and I don't think I'd have fit in your dress. I'm glad I didn't wait. I always wanted to wear it for my wedding." The white doeskin dress had been lovingly preserved since Sue's wedding to Harry. It fell to Leah's knees since she was a few inches taller than her mother; it had been calf length on Sue.

Sue joined Leah at the table with her second cup of coffee. "So...how are you feeling today? Excited? Happy?" She smiled at her daughter.

Leah grinned. "All of the above. Embry's a good man, Mom, and I'm lucky to have him. I'm crazy about him, and he feels the same about me. Reminds me of you and Daddy. I feel like his spirit is with us today."

Sue patted her hand and smiled. "You're not the only one who's lucky. Embry's lucky to have you. And yeah, Harry wouldn't miss this day. I feel it too, honey."

Seth stumbled into the kitchen, half asleep. "Why does everybody have to get married so darn early?"

Leah shook her head, smiling at her brother. "Hey - you've been trying to give me away for years - today you finally get your chance!"

He grinned and hugged her. "We all wish Dad was here for that job, but I'm honored, Sis. I promise to be human as soon as I get some breakfast."

Sue laughed. "I can take a hint. Bacon and eggs, coming up. How about you, Leah?"

"I could eat a horse, Mom! Thanks - need any help?"

"Nope. Your only responsibility today is to get married. And carry my grandson around," she added with a grin.

Billy Black was seated in his wheelchair near the water, Jacob and Embry standing to his left. Embry's face lit up at the sight of his bride, beaming in white beaded doeskin and clutching Seth's arm. They made their way across the beach to stand in front of Billy, and Seth kissed her cheek before placing her hand in Embry's.

The crowd gathered around the ceremonial fire was small - just a few friends and relatives. Sue and Charlie were there, of course, standing near Tiffany Call. Most of the pack was there, though Sam and Emily were noticeably absent. Just as Billy cleared his throat, they appeared at the edge of the clearing and made their way toward the rest of the group. The buzz of conversation stilled, and the ceremony began. Billy's deep, storyteller's voice intoned:

Above you are the stars, below you are the stones.

As time does pass, remember;

Like a star should your love be constant.

Like a stone should your love be firm.

Be close, yet not too close.

Possess one another, yet be understanding.

Have patience with the other; for storms will come, but they will go quickly.

Be free in giving of affection and warmth.

Make love often, and be sensuous to one another.

Have no fear, and let not the ways of words of the unenlightened give you unease.

For the Great Spirit is with you, now and always.

The bride and groom recited a traditional prayer in unison, exchanged simple gold wedding bands, and Billy declared them husband and wife. Embry placed his hands on either side of Leah's face and kissed her softly as the crowd applauded.

The newly married couple turned to face their friends, both smiling widely, and made their way through hugs and congratulations to Embry's truck for the short trip to Sue's house. She had been cooking for days, and the dining room table groaned under platters of meat and fish, salads, vegetables, bread, and several varieties of desserts besides the wedding cake.

The happy couple finally stopped in front of Sam and Emily. After a moment's hesitation, Emily lunged forward and hugged her cousin, and Sam reached out to shake Embry's hand. There was an awkward moment, and then Sam wrapped his arms around Leah and kissed her cheek while Embry hugged Emily. Leah spoke first. "I hope you'll come to the house with us. Mom's been cooking for a week." Emily looked up at Sam, and he nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Leah reached into the oven and grabbed the roasting pan with both hands. As she removed the chicken and set it on the stove, she realized that bending wasn't quite as simple as it had once been. She smiled and looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. The smile disappeared, and she glanced once more at the clock. Embry should have been home by now.

Reaching across the counter, Leah grabbed the potato masher and headed for the pot of steaming potatoes. The tool slipped from her fingers when an eerie howl pierced the quiet afternoon. She recognized it immediately as Embry.

Leah hesitated. She hadn't shifted since her pregnancy was confirmed, but she had been doing so in blissful ignorance through the first trimester. It obviously hadn't hurt her baby. And her husband was in trouble; of that she was certain. She had no way of knowing which of the pack members - if any - would hear and respond to the distress call. She stepped out onto the back porch, and after a careful scan of the neighborhood, she leaped off the porch in a flurry of tattered clothing and bristling fur. The wolf stumbled slightly before adjusting to the unaccustomed extra weight in her midsection. Then she took off in the direction of her mate, his scent filling her head.

"Hang on, Embry - I'm coming!" She attempted to establish a mind link but was met with blank space until Quil barked "Leah? What's going on?"

"I don't know," she replied, increasing her pace. Her paws flew, kicking up a wake of dead leaves and pine needles. "I heard the same howl as you. Hurry, Quil!"

As Leah broke through the trees, two facts registered at once. There was no sign of a vampire, though the stench was heavy in the air. And the gray pile of fur at her feet was not moving. But she could hear his heartbeat, faint but steady, as she phased and knelt beside him. Scanning his body for bite marks, she was relieved to find none. Struggling to regain consciousness, he snarled and snapped at her as she flexed his right foreleg.

"Easy, Embry. It's me," she whispered. She swallowed hard and sat back when she saw the splintered bone protruding through the matted fur near his shoulder. "You have to listen, honey." He looked up at her, his eyes glazed with pain. "Don't phase, Embry. Your leg - arm - is badly broken. I'm going to try to set it before it starts to heal like this." She took a deep breath. "And you have to try not to bite me. Do you understand?"

He nodded just as an enormous black wolf came crashing through the underbrush into the clearing. "Sam! I need your help." She explained the situation quickly, as the wolf's golden eyes took in the scene - the badly injured wolf and the naked pregnant woman. Sam nodded and phased, pulling on the shorts that were tied to his ankle.

"Where do you need me, Leah?"

"Hold his head, Sam. The jaws. He doesn't want to fight us, but he's very strong and he knows I'm going to hurt him. I'm not sure he can help it." Sam positioned himself behind Embry's head, wrapping both hands around the powerful jaws. Leah sat, bracing her feet against the wolf's warm furry body as she gripped the left front paw in both her hands. "Okay- on three. Try to relax, Embry." His eyes were wild, and she spoke soothingly. "I know, baby. I know. One...two…"

Leah closed her eyes and yanked with all her strength. There was a sickening crunch as the bones aligned, overshadowed by a loud keening sound issuing from the wolf's throat. He started to tremble, and she screamed at Sam. "Back!" They both leaped out of range as the large wolf shimmered for a moment and then morphed into Embry Call. His jaws were clamped tightly shut and tears ran freely down his face. His right arm cradled his left, and the stark white bones of his upper arm were already disappearing under fresh pink flesh.

Leah leaned her forehead against his right shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Embry. I didn't think it could wait…"

"No...you were right," he panted. He kissed her hair. "It had to be done. Thank you, baby. Are you...both of you okay?"

Leah placed her hands on her belly, where the baby was kicking with all his might. She smiled. "We're fine." She looked at Sam. "Thanks, Sam. Any news from Quil?"

Embry answered for him, his jaw still tight with pain. "Quil and Seth got it, Leah. They chased it down. It came out of nowhere - threw me into that boulder. It's a good thing Seth showed up when he did. And you." He looked at Sam. "Both of you."

Sam hovered as Leah helped Embry into his cutoffs. Embry glanced at him and muttered, "It's okay, Sam. It's my arm, not my leg. I can get myself home. But...thanks for your help. He leaned heavily on Leah, who had phased back to wolf form for the long walk home.

"Seriously, Leah? You know I'll be fine in a couple of hours. This is completely unnecessary," Embry grumbled as Leah pushed him toward the couch, piled with pillows and a blanket.

"Humor me," she sighed, bending to brush her lips against his forehead. "I almost lost you today, Embry. That's something I wouldn't be able to handle. So sit - just for an hour, okay?" She set a plate on the coffee table. "You feel up to eating?"

Embry shook his head. "Leah, I have a broken arm, not a brain tumor. Of course I feel up to eating!" He grinned and caught her with his good arm, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her soundly. "I love you, woman! And thank you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck very carefully and kissed him gently. "I love you too, Embry. I'm not sure I realized how much until I almost…" her voice choked up, and she cleared her throat. "Eat your dinner before it gets cold."

He chuckled and patted her butt as she fled to the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Sue frowned as she looked at her daughter. "When are you due for a checkup, honey? It looks to me like the baby's dropped."

"Dr. Cullen says I'm about eight months, Mom. He figures the baby is almost six pounds." Leah stood sideways and looked at her reflection in the hallway mirror. "I hope he holds on for a little longer, to make sure his lungs are fully developed. I have an appointment for tomorrow."

Sue looked at her cell phone before tucking it in her pocket. "Well, I've got a full charge. You call me if anything happens, okay?"

Leah smiled and kissed her mother's cheek. "Of course I will. You and Charlie have a nice time at Billy's party. Can I assume you won't be home tonight?"

Sue actually blushed. "I think that's a safe assumption," she admitted as she shrugged into her coat. "'Night, honey."

Leah had just settled onto the couch when the front door opened. "Just me, babe - don't get up," Embry called. He walked into the living room and looked around. "Just us?"

"Yep." Leah patted the seat beside her. Instead, he sat at the other end of the couch. "How about a foot rub? I'll bet that would feel good to your poor tootsies."

She laughed. "Oh yeah. Sounds heavenly." She lifted her feet and deposited them in his lap, then moaned softly as he rubbed them. "Hey - I've been doing some research on names. Do you have any ideas?"

Embry shook his head. "I don't want Embry, Junior - but that's about as far as I got with the thought process. I was thinking it might be nice to give him Clearwater for a middle name. What do you think?"

She smiled at him. "I love that idea. I've been thinking I'd like him to have a Native American name. Cheveyo means spirit warrior - I think that's pretty cool. Or Kohana - that means swift. That's my first choice. What do you think about Kohana Clearwater Call?"

"Well, I've lived with an unusual name all my life - and as long as we're here on the rez, everybody will get it. I'm not planning on going anywhere - you?"

"Nope. I'm happy here. I really am, Embry. I love my life here, and I love my husband." She smiled at him. "A lot. And I know you'll be a great dad."

He moved closer and pulled her onto his lap. "I hope so, Leah. It's the most important job I ever hope to have." He kissed her softly, and she moaned against his lips. "Honey," he said cautiously, "I don't think…"

"No, Embry, I…" she gasped. "Pain. Sharp."

"Oh. Shit. What can I do?" He held her protectively against his chest, and she relaxed.

"Let's just wait and see," she said, relieved. She looked at her watch.

He held her close and whispered, "I thought for a minute there you were trying to get into my pants, woman!" He kissed her hair.

"You wish!" Her laugh was cut short and she grimaced. "That was only three minutes, baby. I think you should call Dr. Cullen. Let's not bother my mom yet. There should be plenty of time.

Embry spoke briefly on the phone, then stuck it in his pocket. "He says we should meet him at the hospital. It may be a false alarm, but he doesn't want to take any chances. I tend to agree. Is your bag packed?"

"Yeah, it's in the bedroom closet." She stood, grabbing the back of the couch as another pain stopped her in her tracks. He ran into the bedroom and came back carrying a small suitcase. He slung it on his shoulder and scooped her up in his arms.

"I could probably walk, Embry," Leah complained. But she winced again as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Carlisle was waiting for them in the Emergency Room with a wheelchair, and he personally whisked Leah to a private room in Labor and Delivery, leaving Embry to complete the paperwork and call Sue and Tiffany. After a quick examination, a nurse helped Leah get into a hospital gown. "This is it, Leah," Carlisle told her quietly. "No false alarm. The baby's on his way." His smile was reassuring, and she tried to get comfortable in the narrow bed while she waited for her husband and practiced her breathing.

After three hours of hard labor, Leah's patience was waning. She grabbed Embry by the waistband and snapped, "If you EVER point that fucking thing in my direction again, I swear to God I'll rip it off!" He dropped the cool wash cloth he'd been carrying and gently pried her fingers from his jeans. As he stooped to retrieve the cloth, Carlisle walked in.

"Time to go," he announced cheerfully as he handed Embry a surgical gown and cap. A male nurse started wheeling Leah's gurney out the door toward the delivery room and Embry hurried to keep up. Fifteen minutes later, it was all over. Carlisle handed the squalling baby to Embry while he attended to Leah. Embry stared, speechless, at the tiny perfect face. He moved closer to Leah, and the baby quieted immediately. He had been weighed and measured, and Carlisle had pronounced him perfect in every way. Leah was exhausted, but she held out her arms.

"My sweet baby boy," she breathed as she held him close, kissing his face. "Oh, Embry, isn't he beautiful?"

Embry kissed Leah's forehead and smiled at the two of them. "Almost as beautiful as his mama," he whispered.

Sue was pacing in Leah's room when the door swung open and Embry walked in, the baby looking impossibly small in his arms. Embry smiled at Sue. "Hello, Grandma. I'd like you to meet Kohana Clearwater Call." Then he spoke softly to the baby. "This is your grandma, son. She's going to be one of the most important people in your life, so you be nice to her." He kissed him gently, then placed the precious bundle in Sue's waiting arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Tiffany Call parked her car, and as she reached into the back seat for the blue teddy bear she became aware of a man standing near her car and looking in her direction. He had aged, of course, but she recognized his profile immediately. She took her time gathering her purse, her keys, and the bear before opening the door with shaking hands.

A voice she hadn't heard in twenty years spoke softly. "I understand we have a grandson." He stared at his feet as he spoke.

She tried to keep her voice steady. "No, Joshua, I have a grandson. You have exactly what you deserve - nothing and no one."

"I'm sorry," he replied. He spread his hands in a gesture that hinted at the inadequacy of his statement. "I just...I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Allison and I have done a lot of growing up," Tiffany continued. "We raised Sam and Embry, two loving and caring young men, with no help from you." She shook her head. "Embry still doesn't know who his father is, though the rumors started spreading when he...well, you don't need to know all that." It had become apparent that Embry's father was Quileute when he shifted, since his mother was Makah. Rumors had surrounded the names of Billy Black, Quil Ateara, and Joshua Uley for years, but Tiffany had never deigned to comment.

"You will NOT spoil this day for them, Joshua," Tiffany spat when he finally met her steely gaze. "You have no right to interrupt our family's celebration. No rights at all, in fact. If you wish to meet your son, give them some time to get settled with the new baby. But be prepared. I suspect that he will hate you. As I do," she added in a whisper.

He nodded and removed a crisp white envelope from his pocket. "Will you give this to them then? For me?"

She shook her head once, emphatically. "No. I will do nothing for you. But for my grandson, I will send you on your way. Good-bye, Joshua." He watched her back as she turned and walked toward the hospital.

"Mom! Finally!" Embry grinned as she walked in, scanning the room for the baby and finding him in her son's arms. His smile dimmed as he noted her pallor, but he handed the baby over and she brightened visibly. "We thought maybe you had a previous engagement," he teased.

"Nothing on this earth could keep me away from him today," Tiffany smiled and kissed her grandson's cheek. She smiled at Sue. "Congratulations, Grandma Sue. And Embry...Leah...thank you for the greatest gift EVER!" She gazed lovingly at the sleeping child.

"We named him Kohana, Mom," Embry said as he perched on the edge of Leah's bed.

"Ahh...swift," Tiffany nodded. "Like his mama. I like it."

Embry grinned. "Well, his dad is pretty fast too - but yeah." He kissed Leah's forehead. "Let's let the new mama get some rest, everyone."

"But I'm fine!" Leah protested. "You know I'm strong as an ox, Embry - and I'm enjoying the family reunion. Just a little longer, okay?"

Sure enough, in 24 hours Leah was nearly back to normal. They brought the baby home on a bright, sunny day. Uncle Seth met them at the door. "Hey, little guy! Welcome home!"

Leah held the baby out to Seth. "Wanna hold him while I take my coat off?"

"Whoa! Not so fast! I don't know how to hold a baby," Seth protested, his eyes wide.

"Nothing to it," Leah insisted. She showed him how to hold his arms, and the baby snuggled into the warmth of Seth's embrace. "I think he likes the warm people best - no offense, Mom," she laughed. And just like that, a new bond of love and friendship was born. Kohana would become Seth's little shadow, imitating his every move and idolizing his young uncle.

"Hey, do I get a turn?" Charlie grinned and hugged Leah. "I declare myself his honorary grandpa." He held out his arms, and Seth sighed and relinquished his nephew.

"I guess so. But only because you have a gun."

Sue walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel, and smiled at Charlie. "Looks like you're his only grandpa," she agreed. Those words would come back to haunt her before the week was out.

Embry was on patrol, Sue was at Charlie's, and Leah had just put Kohana down for a nap. She had made herself a cup of tea and settled onto the couch to watch the news when she heard a sharp rap at the front door. Sighing, she set her mug on the coffee table and opened the door. The stranger on the porch looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place him. "Can I help you?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Are you Leah?" he asked. "Clearwater...um, I mean...Call?"

She nodded but stood her ground. "And you are…?"

"Joshua Uley. I'd like to talk to you, if I may."

Leah stepped onto the porch and closed the screen door behind her. She set the baby monitor on a small round table but remained standing. She did not offer her hand. "I thought you looked familiar. Sam has your eyes," she said, staring at him. "But why are you here?"

"I was hoping to see my grandson," Joshua stated simply.

Leah stared at him in silence for a few seconds while her mind made the necessary calculations. Then a low growl issued from the back of her throat, and he took an involuntary step back.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're kidding me, right?" Leah asked, her voice dripping with ice crystals.

"No. I'm not." He shook his head. "I know I've been a first class bastard, but it's time…" he finished lamely.

"So, what? Did you just get diagnosed with some fatal disease? Or is it suddenly bothering you that everybody is happy without you in their lives? Or maybe you just want to be a pal to our son? Too little, too late." She refused to refer to Kohana as this stranger's grandson.

He winced, and Leah thought maybe her words had struck home. "I know I owe Embry...is he here?" His eyes darted to the door.

"No, he's not here. And trust me when I tell you that you won't be getting past me to see our son."

Joshua cleared his throat. "When can I see Embry?"

Leah growled at him. "You're lucky that's my husband's decision. If it were up to me, I would rip off your arm and beat you with the bloody stump." He could tell by her expression that she wasn't speaking metaphorically, and he somehow suspected she was capable of that kind of violence if provoked. "I'll tell him you stopped by and leave it up to him. You can leave a phone number, and I'll give it to him. That's all. And you don't deserve even that."

He nodded meekly. "I'm painfully aware of that. And Leah? You may not believe this, but I probably did him a favor. I understand he's a good man. That might not have been the case if he had grown up under my influence."

"Even now, you're giving yourself an excuse." She snorted. "Do you have any idea how many good men were suspected of fathering an illegitimate child because of your cowardice? And Tiffany never gave you away - maybe out of shame or some sort of misplaced loyalty. You've ruined enough lives, Joshua Uley. Now get off my porch before I really get mad." Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, her nails digging into her palms.

He laid an envelope on the table next to the baby monitor, his phone number scrawled in big black numbers across the front. He backed down the stairs, warned by some instinct that it would be foolhardy to provoke her further. Joshua Uley was not accustomed to taking orders from a woman, but that same instinct told him he might have met his match.

Leah turned her back on him and walked inside, resisting the overwhelming urge to slam the door. The baby monitor crackled to life as Kohana started to cry, and Joshua paused, staring at it as his eyes brimmed with tears. He shook his head and continued on his way as Leah entered the baby's room, picking him up and making soft, soothing sounds.

An hour later, Embry walked in and set the baby monitor and the envelope on the kitchen table. He walked up behind Leah and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. "Did you have company today, honey?"

Turning from the stove to face him, she kissed him softly. "Yeah. Long story."

"Can it wait, Leah? I need a shower and something to eat. In that order."

"Sure, baby. Need any help with those hard-to-reach places?" She grinned.

He laughed. "I'd be a damn fool to refuse an offer like that!" She turned off the stove and followed him to the bathroom, grabbing clean towels out of the linen closet on the way. They undressed each other clumsily, laughing, and enjoyed a shower that was more about lust than cleanliness - ending with the damp towels being tossed on the floor next to their king sized bed.

Embry stretched out next to Leah, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his naked body. "If I wasn't starving, I could fall asleep right now," he teased.

"Oh sure, use me and toss me aside!" she replied, smiling and kissing him softly. "I love you, Mr. Call."

"And I love you more, Mrs. Call," he replied as usual, his hand stroking down her hip and thigh. "You ready to tell me that story now?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. Food first." She sighed and scooted off the bed, tossing him some clean clothes before dressing herself in bikini panties, jeans and a tee shirt.

Embry nodded appreciatively at her silhouette. "I'm gonna burn all your bras, Lee. Seriously."

Leah laughed and headed to the kitchen. At least they had made one happy memory for this godawful day. She quickly finished cooking dinner while Embry set the table. After dinner, he did the dishes while Leah fed Kohana. Later, while they relaxed on the couch, Leah decided she could put it off no longer.

"The visitor today, Embry...it was your father." She held her breath, waiting for his response.

"Come on, Leah, who was it? Really."

She sighed. "I'm serious, honey. It was your father. He wanted to see the baby."

After a sharp intake of breath, he said "You didn't…"

"Of course not," she interrupted. "I'd never laid eyes on him in my life - no, he wasn't getting in our house."

Embry sighed. "That would mean Joshua Uley, I guess. I had a feeling. According to Sam, he's just the kind of bastard...shit. My brother Sam, that is. Fantastic. Is Joshua coming back - say, in another 20 years or so?"

"I honestly don't know, Embry. But he left his number." She pointed to the envelope, now lying on the coffee table.

Embry shook his head. "Not a chance." He picked up the empty envelope and tore it into small pieces.

"There was cash inside it, honey. A thousand dollars."

Embry snorted. "Blood money. Dirty. I don't want it, and Kohana doesn't need it."

Leah nodded. "I know. I tucked it away. You can decide what to do with it later." She looked at him. "You okay?"

He wrapped his arms around her and the sleeping infant. "I'm fine. I have my beautiful, loving wife and our strong, perfect son. I don't need anything - or anybody - else." He kissed her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Leah?" Embry didn't move his head from Leah's shoulder, but simply whispered her name.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"I promise that I will always be here for you and K. As long as I live, Leah." She closed her eyes as his body started to tremble and his salty tears dampened her shoulder. She wondered if he was crying for the lost years, for his mother, or for his son. In any case, she hated Joshua Uley at that moment with a dark, poisonous passion.


	13. Chapter 13

Leah was holding a pillow between her teeth, wiggling it into a pillow case, while Embry snapped a freshly laundered fitted sheet onto their mattress. She tossed the pillow onto the bed and looked at her husband. "Em? Do you remember our first date - when you suggested that I should forgive Sam and Emily?"

Embry froze, letting the top sheet float down like a parachute. "Umm, yeah, but this is different, Lee. You know that, right?"

She nodded thoughtfully. "It is, honey. But as a wise man once pointed out to me, it's making you unhappy and doesn't seem to be bothering your father at all. Just pointing that out."

"Okay, Lee. Noted." He tucked the top sheet in along the foot of the bed. "I've been thinking about talking to Sam. Do you think I should?"

"Well, your mom went to a lot of trouble to keep his secret all these years. I'm not really sure why, but maybe you should talk to her first."

He nodded. "Good idea. I'll do that. It doesn't seem right that Sam and I are half brothers and he doesn't know that, ya know?"

Leah smoothed the bedspread over the pillows. "I agree. But let's see what your mom says about it. And thanks for the help. That's a hateful job for one person." She kissed his nose and kept walking, but he grabbed her hand and spun her back into his arms.

"What would I do without you, Leah Call? I love you, lady. More every day." He kissed her deeply, and her arms snaked around his neck.

"Love you too, Embry. And as much as I would love to continue this conversation, I hear a certain little guy babbling in the next room." She hugged him before dropping her arms and continuing into the baby's room.

"Good morning, my sweet baby boy!" Kohana kicked his feet and smiled at his mother.

"Sam? Got a minute?" Embry tapped on the open garage door.

Sam groaned. "This never seems to end well, Embry. But come on in. What's on your mind?"

Embry leaned against the tool bench. "Well, now that I'm here I'm not sure how to begin." He watched Sam loosen a wing nut with his fingers and took a deep breath. "I met your father yesterday."

Sam dropped the nut and stared at Embry. "My father? Are you sure, Embry?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sure. He said he wanted to meet his grandson."

"So you mean YOUR father. Oh. Fuck. Well, I guess I'm not really surprised. So how is the old bastard?"

"Contrite. Old. Alive, no thanks to Leah. Only because I wouldn't let her kill him."

"Wouldn't be worth going to jail, I guess. So. We're brothers." A slow smile spread across Sam's face. "Always wanted a brother. I wonder why they never told us. Our mothers, I mean."

Embry shrugged. "I asked my mom. She says she's a private person. What a crock of shit." He kicked an empty oil can. "Anyhow, how would you feel about being the baby's godfather? I'll understand if you have reservations…"

"No, I'd like that. Seems right, you know? Since I'm his uncle and all."

"We were going to ask Seth, but he gets to live with K. So it only seems fair. I don't think Seth will mind. And we'd...I'd really like you to have the honor. We asked Rachel to be the godmother."

Sam caught the correction, but he let it pass. He and Leah were never going to be friends, but that shouldn't come between him and his brother. "So what did the old buzzard have to say?"

Embry shook his head. "He wanted to apologize. Get to know his grandson. Bullshit. We figure maybe he's sick or something. You know, cancer or heart disease. Whatever. It won't matter to me if he drops dead tomorrow. He's been dead to me for - well, all my life."

"Yeah, I feel the same way. So you told him no?"

Embry smiled slightly. "I didn't have to. I heard Leah threaten to...well, the woman has a way with words. I don't think he'll be back anytime soon."

Sam shuddered. "He'd better stay far away. You don't fuck with a mama wolf."

"He left an envelope with a thousand dollars in cash. I gave it to Sue for the tribe. We don't need his tainted money. I offered it to my mom, told her it was back child support." He laughed. "She didn't want it either."

Rachel bought Kohana a tiny pair of beaded moccasins for his christening. Leah assured Rachel they were the cutest things she'd ever seen, but the baby managed to kick them off in thirty seconds flat.

The minister took the baby from Rachel and sprinkled him with holy water. Then he handed him to the elderly shaman for his Quileute blessing. Kohana looked up into the ancient, wrinkled face and laughed with delight. He was a friendly baby, and good natured.

The next time Joshua showed up at the house, Leah and Embry were sitting on the porch enjoying an unusually warm late winter afternoon. Kohana was sitting on Embry's lap, and Leah was thumbing through a magazine. He stopped before the porch steps, and Leah looked at Embry. She knew him well and recognized the tightening of his jaw as his hands clasped protectively around the baby.

Joshua spoke softly. "I may be useless, but you know I mean him no harm, Embry. I'm an old man," he continued, "and I've never laid a hand on my own son. I have many regrets, but I'm sure my apology is too late to do anyone any good."

"What do you want, Joshua?" Embry asked. "What can I say that will convince you to leave us in peace?"

The older man's smile failed to reach his eyes. "I'm leaving today. Going back to my home in Montana. I would like to hold my grandson once before I go. I know I don't deserve it, and you don't owe me anything, but that's what I'm asking. Please. Because you and Leah are good people - better than I could ever be."

Nobody moved, and the seconds dragged on. They turned into minutes. Joshua sighed deeply and turned away. Embry stood and walked slowly down the steps. Leah watched, slipping her cell phone from her pocket.

When Embry reached the sidewalk, Kohana stretched his little arms out toward his grandfather. Embry nodded, and Joshua Uley took his grandson into his arms, breathing deeply of his baby scent for the first time...and the last.

"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." Mahatma Gandhi


End file.
